


While Draco's Away...

by What_The_Fawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Fawkes/pseuds/What_The_Fawkes
Summary: The kitten will play.Hermione and Lucius are doing something they shouldn't while Draco isn't home!A reminder that this smut is written for fun and none of the HP characters belong to me! They are the property of the lovely JK Rowling! Happy reading!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	While Draco's Away...

Hermione took a deep breath and gently knocked on the half-open study door. The tap of her knuckles pushed the door open further and the witch nervously peeked inside. She hated bothering her future-father-in-law when he was busy with office work; it always made her feel awkward. Lucius Malfoy looked up from the stack of papers on his desk, clearly annoyed by the interruption. He leaned back in his leather chair, setting down his reading glasses.

“Hermione… Can I help you?” The young witch glanced around the study nervously.

“Umm… I was just wondering if you’ve seen or heard from Draco this morning…” she said, leaning against the door frame, fidgeting with her ring.

“Yes, I talked to him just after nine. I believe he left shortly after our conversation.” Hermione paused her ring turning to look up at him in surprise.

“He left?” she asked. Lucius gave a tight nod. “He left already?” she repeated, feeling stunned. “Draco left on a three-day trip without even saying goodbye?” Lucius shrugged.

“It would seem so, dear.” He replied bluntly. Hermione sighed heavily and leaned back against the heavy door. “I’m sure he was just in a hurry.” The wizard offered lamely. Hermione rolled her eyes. The witch let out a huff and stepped slowly into the room, taking a seat on the soft leather couch opposite the elder wizard. Lucius raised an eyebrow as he watched Hermione make herself at home in his study. She moved to put her feet up on the couch, eyeing Lucius wearily, waiting for him to bark at her. He didn’t, though, much to her surprise. He put his glasses back on and continued reading. She fiddled with her diamond and emerald ring again, letting out a huff.

The truth was: Hermione Granger was bored. She was bored with her perfect new family. She was bored with her perfect job. She was bored with being the third-wheel-friend that didn’t have a bunch of kids. The hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle and Hermione realized she was being watched. She glanced at Lucius out of the corner of her eye, continuing to spin her diamond ring around her finger. The witch watched as his eyes moved along her form, starting at her feet and working their way up. Her breathing hitched and she tried not to shiver under his gaze.

'This is wrong, I need to go.' she thought. The witch rose, ready to leave, and suddenly Lucius was beside her, helping her up from the leather couch. Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Umm... I’m sorry to have disturbed you, Mr. Malfoy… I’ll be going now. See you at lunch?” Hermione turned to make her escape, but suddenly the snakehead cane blocked her way. Lucius let out a tsk and stepped forward, suddenly far too close for comfort.

“You didn’t disturb me at all dear. In fact, the deposition I’m working on is incredibly dull. You have provided a wonderful distraction…” he purred at her. The witch could feel herself trembling, though she feigned innocence.

“Well, I’m glad. If you ever need another distraction, let me know.” She sidestepped but found her path blocked once more, this time by the wizard himself.

“Now, now, now… What’s your hurry, Hermione?” the witch stepped back her eyes wide. The wizard's smirk turned into a predatory grin as he took a step toward her. Hermione found herself backing away until her heels hit the large mahogany desk behind her. “Oh, come now, pet.” He said softly, his voice making the witch’s insides clench with need. “I won’t bite, not until you ask me to.” Hermione shivered, finally looking up into the wizard’s eyes. The witch gasped softly as the pair stared at one another, unable to break eye contact. Without warning, the wizard gripped Hermione by the back of her hair and pressed his lips forcefully against hers. She let out a distressed whine and Lucius used his other arm to grip her around the waist.

“Come on, pet.” He whispered against her lips, “You’ve been flaunting that little body all around my home for months, allowing me to walk in on you…” He continued seductively, slowly kissing down her neck. “I think it’s high time you let me see what I’ve been missing.” He slid his lips along Hermione’s collar bone and the intoxicated witch let out a soft moan. Lucius slowly slid the zipper on the back of her dress down. Hemione’s head was spinning, she was lost in the feeling of being wanted, of doing something she wasn’t supposed to.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” She whispered shakily, as he gently tugged her dress downward.

“No, we shouldn’t.” The wizard replied just before his mouth latched onto her left nipple. Hermione’s grip on the front of his robes tightened as he stroked the hardened peak repeatedly with his tongue.

“Sweet Circe.” Hermione moaned, her head falling back as Lucius softly bit down on her nipple.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Lucius repeated her words. “Should we stop then, pet?” Hermione could only groan in response as he pressed himself tightly against her. “We can stop now. You can go back to the safety of your rooms and we can pretend this never happened. Is that what you’d like, my little dove?” he asked her, his voice teasing. Still, he was giving her a chance to escape. He moved to her right breast and continued the same motion, stroking back and forth until she mewled with pleasure.

The wizard gave a final little push and the satin dress fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. Lucius stepped back to get a better look. Hermione had filled out in the last few years, adding curves to just the right places on her slender frame. The blonde groaned as he took in the view: Soft, shiny ringlets falling to her waist, where a thin scrap of lace barely covered what it needed to. Hermione’s knickers quickly followed her dress.

“Last chance to run, kitten.” He teased, smirking at her. Hermione’s eyes widened and for a moment she debated with herself. Lucius took charge before she could make a decision, pulling her into his arms and apparating them away. Hermione pressed her face tight into the wizard’s chest as the world spun around them. When she finally opened her eyes, she was in an unfamiliar room. “I would prefer to fuck you in my own bed.” Lucius whispered against her ear, causing Hermione to shiver. The wizard picked her up and carried her across the room, placing her on the biggest bed she’d ever seen. She lay back on the silk sheets as Lucius quickly divested his clothing. Then he climbed into the bed and leaned over her.

“I’ve waited so long for this, pet.” He said, trailing kisses along her shoulder as he slowly stroked his thumb over her clit. Hermione gasped at the sensation as he continued, “You’ve been teasing me for far too long. You’ve seen me watching you, in fact, I think you’ve encouraged it.” Lucius slid a finger inside her dripping channel as he licked her collar bone. “Tell me I’m wrong, pet. Tell me you didn’t fuck Draco in the hall, knowing I would happen upon you.” He sped up his movements as he spoke, adding a second finger, and Hermione moaned loudly. “Tell me you didn’t know I was watching you in the dining room just last week.” He kissed her lips, feeling her muscles begin to shake, he knew she was close. “Tell me.” He hissed.

“I knew,” Hermione panted breathlessly, “I knew you were watching, I wanted you to see.” The witch began to thrust her hips in time with his ministrations.

“That’s right, little witch.” Lucius answered, stroking her clit with his thumb, his fingers still plunging in and out of her wet slit. “You wanted me to see. You wanted me to want you. Well, now you’re getting what you want, love.” He pulled his hand away and Hermione moaned at the sudden loss. Lucius quickly angled himself over her, sliding his cock along her wet folds before thrusting inside her, burying himself to the hilt. Hermione’s head fell back as she cried out.

“Oh, please, Lucius! I’m so close!” He drew back for a moment before slamming into her once again. “Fuck!” the witch moaned. Lucius quickened his pace, sliding in and out of her tight channel, as her cries grew louder. Hermione’s world shattered and her back arched off the bed as she fell over the cliff and into an ocean of ecstasy. “Oh, God! Oh, fuck! Lucius!” she cried out his name as she came, and the wizard immediately followed, spilling himself inside her pulsing heat. The wizard fell against the witch, pressing his forehead to hers.

“We should do this more often, pet.” He whispered, causing Hermione to giggle.

“Not too often. Just imagine your son’s face if he knew we involved him in our little roleplays. He’d never be able to look at us again.” Lucius laughed before pulling his wife close, slipping her wedding ring back on her finger, and kissing her hand. “Besides,” she said, rubbing her belly that was just beginning to swell, “At a certain point, it’ll be weird, our little one will be able to hear us, and that’s just disturbing.” The pair laughed together as Lucius pulled the sheets up over them, kissing his wife goodnight…


End file.
